1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device to aid in the emptying or evacuation of reusable bags or pouches. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for assisting with emptying reusable drainage bags or pouches, such as ostomy bags.
2. Background
Ostomy bags or pouching systems have been used for many years by a great many people for the evacuation and collection of body wastes, where such individuals have undergone surgery, such as colostomy or ileostomy surgeries, to divert the waste material through a surgically created path or stoma.
Ostomy bags or systems usually consist of a mounting member, commonly called a wafer or baseplate, and a collection pouch or bag. The ostomy bag can be disposable or reusable. In the case of reusable ostomy bags, the bags must be emptied or drained and cleaned prior to reuse.
Currently, to empty an ostomy bag, it is necessary to hold the bag over the toilet or other suitable receptacle, open the drainage opening and manipulate the bag, such as by squeezing manually, to aid in the complete emptying of the bag. The emptying procedure can be time consuming, disagreeable and messy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,106 discloses an implement or tool for facilitating the drainage of an ostomy bag. The tool is a single unitary piece of molded plastic having a handle portion comprised of two sections joined at a hinge. Elongated engagement members extend from each of the handle members which are adapted to engage the walls of an ostomy bag therebetween. When emptying an ostomy bag, the bag is placed between the elongated members with the elongated members in engagement with the bag and the device is moved along the bag forcing the contents towards the drainage opening. The elongated members do not extend the entire width of the bag and thus it is necessary to repeat the procedure for each side of the ostomy bag. As the elongated members are in engagement with the walls of the bag, sufficient force must be applied to the device to slide the device over the walls of the ostomy bag and push the contents towards the drainage opening of the bag.